Radar can be used to determine the range of a target from a radar set that may be mounted on an aircraft. A narrow radar beam can be scanned in azimuth and/or elevation to determine the azimuth and elevation of a target. The narrow beam needed for good resolution at long distances requires a large antenna. In addition, since aircraft radars are not fixed with respect to the ground, a target elevation measured from an aircraft does not provide a direct determination of the height of the target.
There is a need for a method for determining the height of a target using parameters available at an aircraft.